Typical cable television (CATV) systems provide for sharing a common coaxial medium relative to CATV signals for permitting various users in the system to communicate with the headend of the system, where the CATV signals originate, but not with each other due to the directionality of signal flow imposed by the requirement that the various users be signal isolated from one another.
In recent years Multimedia over Coax Alliance (MoCA) systems have been developed that operate in a different frequency spectrum or band than CAT systems. MoCA systems are designed to communicate bilaterally with each other, meaning that any port of a MoCA system device serves both an input and output port. MoCA devices are typically located within a home or building for permitting users therein to communicate with a single or dedicated MoCA networking device for permitting each user to selectively record a television program for later viewing. It is important in such MoCA systems to keep the CATV input signals wholly isolated from the MoCA signals within the system. More specifically, one portion of such systems permit typical CATV signals to be connected to individual devices such as television sets, cable boxes, and so forth, in a standard manner, whereby all standard CATV signal ports are isolated from all MoCA ports in the system, as previously mentioned.
The development of what is now typically known as “Cable Gateway Devices” has progressed to providing such devices with the capability to communicate in both the CATV signal band of typically 5 to 1002 MHz, in conjunction with permitting communication by users in the MoCA frequency band that typically is from 1125 MHz to 1675 MHz (megahertz). Accordingly, such Cable Gateway devices permit information that is transmitted through a public CATV system to be shared amongst MoCA device users joined in a private network within a commercial or residential building. Such Cable Gateway devices permit CATV signals to be rebroadcast within a different frequency band via connections controlled through typically digital logic means, completely avoiding the use of physical switching or movement of cables between certain ports.
The present inventors recognize that there is a need in the art for a simplified and cost effective Cable Gateway device that isolates the CATV and MoCA bands, insuring that MoCA band signals cannot become involved with the CATV signals.